omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Gilyoung
Lee Gilyoung is a young boy who is a member of Kim Dokja's party. He had the insects that allowed some of the party to survive Main Scenario 1. He is not a character from the original novel. Appearance Lee Gilyoung has brown hair and a dark countenance, always appearing to scowl. He has pink cheeks. He wears a snapback hat backwards, and the hair sticking out at the front moves like an antenna.팬아트 이벤트용 등장인물 외형 묘사입니다. Sing Shong on Munpia. Translated text available here, courtesy of porifra. Personality Lee Gilyoung appears rather brash and combative, often being rude or blunt in speech. He is proud, with an easily bruised ego, and he is somewhat insecure. He is brave and a good judge of actions and personality, being able to discern Kim Dokja's motives more than once. He is deeply loyal and possessive over those people and things he deems "his". History Lee Gilyoung was born to poor parents, who lived outside Seoul. His mother Youngmi's relatives didn't support her relationship with Lee Gilyoung's father. Soon before the scenarios began, Lee Youngmi and her husband died in an unspecified accident (implied to be some kind of fire) at which Gilyoung was present. After the funeral, his remaining living relatives were reluctant to take him in. Eventually, one of his aunts took him in; it is implied that she may have abused him.Chapter 468 She took him into Seoul on the subway in order to locate an orphanage or other such child-care facilities, as she did not want to look after him. At some point, Lee Gilyoung and his aunt were on the 3434 Train to Bulgwang, which is when the scenarios began.Chapter 489 Synopsis TBD Abilities Personal Attributes * Insect Collector (rating unknown): An attribute relating to an affinity for insects. Allows the usage of the skill Diverse Communication with relation to insects. Personal Skills * Diverse Communication: A skill that allows the user to control and communicate on a limited scale with species other than the user's own. The attributes that grant this dictate what type of species can be controlled; Insect Collector allows Diverse Communication with regards to insect species. * Dinosaur Book: A skill associated with Lee Gilyoung's knowledge of dinosaurs from a book he read when he was younger. This allows him to have knowledge of various types of dinosaurs.Chapter 38 Sponsor: Lord of the Abyss * An unnamed ability that allows him to summon swarms of locusts at will, which he can control using his Diverse Communication ability. Overall Stats * TBD Stories * Demon King's Fanatical Believer (rating unknown): Presumably acquired as a result of Lee Gilyoung's loyalty to Kim Dokja, the Demon King of Salvation.Chapter 363 * The Locust Collector (rating unknown): Can also be translated as "Grasshopper Collector". Presumably acquired during the earlier scenarios and developed over time, this Story relates to Lee Gilyoung's interest in collecting insects. It may have arisen from Lee Gilyoung's crucial role in the survival of the individuals from Carriage 3807.Chapter 469 * Insect King (rating unknown): Presumably acquired later in the scenarios upon his heightened skill at controlling insects, particularly when boosted by Abaddon's sponsorship. Relationships TBD Trivia *He is the only member of the core party of nine to not be a Seoul local. *He is not very good at swimming.Chapter 435 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category: Incarnations